The Reflective Secret
by Hisaki Kage
Summary: Naruto meets up with Sakura after training with Jiraya for four years straight. Like normal 20 year olds, they flirt, fall in love, and have to hide a murder! Join Sakura and Naruto through their struggles of studying for ANBU exams and keeping a secret.
1. Kiss in the office

A/N: After a long, long, long time. I have decided to write a NaruSaku story! Yay! Read and Review!

-----------------

Jiraya sighed heavily as he glanced down at Naruto. He couldn't wait to drop him off at Konoha in the morning. He loved the freedom of being alone, but he had to admit he was going to miss the kid. Another glance at the blonde and a small smile tugged the corner of his lips. He wasn't a kid anymore. He was almost twenty. And in the many years that he had trainned him, he had been surprised by the kid's stubbornness and heart. But that didn't change the fact that tomorrow he was going to have to face Tsunade and tell her he had failed.

Kyubi was slowly winning the battle over Naruto's body. If something upset him too much, he'd snap and Kyubi would come out. Jiraya shuddered at the memory of the last episode. He had to spend his entire savings paying for the damage, and medical bills for that poor hotel when Naruto went into attack mode. Funny thing was, some guy had taken away his ramen just to pick on him. Some stupid drunk guy, and Naruto had overreacted.

How was Naruto going to become Hokage when he couldn't stand his ramen being taken away! He shuddered at the thought of Naruto trying to negotiate with another Kage. He'd start the wars all over again by not being able to control that demon.

Naruto stirred in his sleep and Jiraya quietly tossed a few twigs into the small fire. Leaning back against the tree he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, wondering how he was going to break the news to Tsunade. She wasn't going to be pleased.

------------

Someone was crying. Someone who sounded very familiar.

Running down the halls through his mind, he ignored the splashing of water around him and headed towards the crying woman. A dull light glowed before him and he pressed onwards and he saw the outline of a woman in a heap on the floor crying her eyes out. He caught the sight of pink before something gripped his wrist and pulled him backwards harshly.

"Not now." Naruto growled as he tried to free himself from the tight grip of the demon who mirrored his appearance in this dream.

"Yes now. She's not important." Kiyubi smiled toothily and ripped Naruto backwards into the shadows, causing the light to disappear and the sobs to sound more distant.

"What do you want?!" Naruto screamed as he tried to free himself. He was thrown onto the floor that's water level was knee deep. The ripples and small waves that flowed around him glowed bright blue.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." Kiyubi smiled as he stood over Naruto, his eyes burning into his, "You shouldn't worry about those things. Why don't you just sleep here tonight? Let me out to play."

Naruto kicked the demon down onto the pooled ground and was on his feet in a second. His hair plastered against his head dripped with sweat and spirit water. Bending over, he picked up the stunned demon and threw him into one of the cages that lined the halls of his mind. Slamming the caged door shut, he locked it and glared at him. The sobs were all but gone now as Kiyubi lunged at him through the cage.

"Let me out Naruto! You'll be sorry when I get myself out boy!" His mirrored image fluttered as the demon started to show his true colors.

Naruto turned and ran back towards the sobs. He had to find out who was crying. Someone needed his help. Someone dear to him.

------

Jiraya's hand gently brushed Naruto's shoulder testing to see if he was really asleep. After no reaction from Naruto's part, he gently shook the frowning teen.

Orange eyes snapped open, their diolated pupils zipped to Jiraya before returning to normal.

Sitting up silently, Naruto rubbed his eyes, "Is it time to go?"

"Yeah." Jiraya replied after a moment of silence.

"What are you going to do without me pervy sage?" Naruto smirked at him.

Jiraya returned the smirk as they stood, "Probably work on some overdue writing and research."

"What? Research without me?!" Naruto whinned as he dusted his backside off, "You better send me a copy of your next book got it?"

"Yeah-yeah. You little pervert. How do you feel this morning?"

"Jiraya." Naruto stared at him annoyance playing across his features, "I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to check up on me every five minutes. I know the seal is breaking, but I have it under control."

"Sure… like that hotel incident… Listen Naruto. Remember what I told you about ANBU? I think it would really be good for you. They have certain techniques you can use to supress the demon and the higher you get on the scale, the closer you get to that Hokage's chair." Jiraya smiled at him.

"I have to take classes first though right?"

"Well, yes, but everyone has to take classes. And I'm sure you'll see people you know there. But seriously Naruto… think about it." Jiraya looked concerned for a moment before turning around and shouldering his bag, "Let's go then…"

Naruto nodded and shouldered his bag and followed his mentor back to his village. His Konoha. His future.

----------

Tsunade was pissed. The new intern had screwed up the organization of the scroll room and had somehow managed to misplace a rather important stack of incident reports. Looking up at the sound of her door opening she frowned deeper, "Your _late_ Haruno. I need you to fix this mess up **now**!"

Sakura nodded before shuffling around the busy office that was full of people trying to fix the mess. Never before had she seen the office so full of people and so efficient. Any normal villager would suspect a war was going to break out due to the capacity of the room.

Picking up a handful of scrolls, she returned them to their original slots before readjusting her sleeve that had slipped up. A man moved around her grazing her shoulder and making her wince. Aparently she had missed a spot in healing. Touching the shoulder, the pain disappeared and the door opened.

"OUT." Tsunade barked without glancing up.

"Ah, but I'd thought you'd be happy to see us!" Jiraya's voice sounded making a few people freeze and glance over at him. It wasn't everyday that peopl esaw two Sanin in the same room.

"What." Tsunade growled, her eyes narrowing at the sight of her former teammate. He looked tired.

Sakura's gaze drifted from the tired looking Jiraya to the hottie in the doorway. He was tall, strong looking, blonde, blue eyed… and had… whiskers? Her gaze widened when his locked with hers. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Naruto.

Since when did the short, annoying, pipsqueak transform into some tall, handsome, visit-my-house-via-unlocked-window-in-the-middle-of-the-night-anytime-you-want, ninja.

"So, did you fix it?" Tsunade asked a bit lower as her gaze flickered over to Naruto, who was staring at Haruno unblinkingly.

Sakura's hand trembled slightly as she placed the scroll back on the shelf. Turning her attention away from her former teammate, she teased her lower lip between her teeth as she searched through the scrolls for anything that didn't belong there.

Naruto made to step into the room, but stopped and thought better of it. He didn't know how he would react if someone accidentally bumped into him. Right now wasn't the best of times for him, and at the sight of the pink haired Kunoichi, he had felt the gate inside that held the demon snap open. He wanted to talk to her as much as Naruto did. Turning away from her, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, concentrating on calming the demon down. '_Later. We'll talk to her later…'_ He promised himself and the demon as he waited for instructions.

"What." Tsunade hissed, her head snapped up at Naruto, "You! Lift your shirt!" She ordered.

Naruto rolled his eyes inwardly and sighed audibly, "It's still there if that's what you want to see…" Turning in the doorway, he lifted his jacket and shirt and exposed his stomach and six-packs.

It was enough to make a girl melt into a puddle on the floor. Sakura had to pretend to find a scroll to secretly grab the shelf and hold her self steady. Her gaze unblinking as she stared at his stomach. It was tight, smooth and tan all wrapped up in one delicious looking package. Her inner self screamed for more, wanting him to strip the damn shirt completely before she caught herself.

She was oggling Naruto. NARUTO! Shaking her head when he dropped the shirt and caught her small blush, she returned her gaze to the bookshelf.

"And let me guess, he's _starting_ to loose control." Tsunade growled up at Jiraya as she stood. Everyone paused once more, wondering what she was going to do.

"Yes." Jiraya responded calmly, not threatened by the woman at all, "However, I think that can be helped by a certain training."

"You don't think I heard what happened last week? He nearly killed five people!" Tsunade glared unblinkingly at Naruto who returned to leaning casually against the doorframe, his arms crossed, eyes closed.

"And you think I want him on my ANBU let alone in my village?!"

"Tsunade! Hold your tongue." Jiraya growled back making the room grow deadly silent.

"Bathroom break." One man spoke up and the others all quickly mumbled in agreement before hurrying out of the room.

Naruto slowly pushed himself off the doorframe and slowly walked over to Sakura, paying no attention to the heating argument between Jiraya and Tsunade. He stopped right beside her, and smiled slightly, "Hey Sakura. Long time no see."

Sakura sighed heavily inwardly, Naruto was the same old Naruto. Just… four hundred times hotter, "Yeah, no kidding baka. What have you been up to? Almost killing people hm?" She scolded him with a finger making Naruto smirk slightly and her blush minutely.

"You got plans tonight?" Naruto asked his voice low, almost sensual.

Sakura's insides squirmed, she wanted to say no. She wanted to have dinner with him at some old ramen stand, get reaquanted, laugh, have fun. But she was preoccupied, "Yeah… but… do you want to catch ramen later this week?"

"Sure." Naruto smiled, "I missed you."

Sakura blushed more visibly, "Yeah right."

"Right. I did. I missed you scolding me. Former Hokages' know that I could use your daily scolding. I miss your bops on the head." Smiling when she did he bowed slightly, "Would you do the honors? For old times sake?"

"I'm not going to hit you." Sakura stared unblinkingly at his hair that was so close to her. It was longer, almost as long as Sasuke's had been a long time ago. He smelled good.

"Really? So… I'd be okay if I did this." Naruto grabbed Sakura and kissed her fiercly on the lips, making the room fall silent. Both Jiraya and Tsunade stared in shock at Naruto kissing Sakura.

"He's gone mad!" Tsunade blurted out, "Get him out of my village!"

Sakura was released and Naruto smiled just before a heavy punch slugged him square across the face, sending him spiraling down onto the floor.

Jiraya and Tsunade inhaled sharply praying the demon would stay put and that Sakura hadn't made him angry.

Naruto picked himself up slowly and rubbed his cheek with one hand, "Yeah, I missed that." He replied with a laugh.

"See? He has control. Just think about it Tsunade. For me." Jiraya placed a hand over her shoulder, giving it a squeeze he smiled, "And for Naruto… and the people who died protecting him." With that being said, he turned and left the room.

Tsunade pursed her lips together as she watched Jiraya leave. First the scrolls and paperwork and now she had to watch Naruto. "Thanks Jiraya." She mumbled under her sigh. Turning to the smiling Naruto she cleared her throat and got the attention of the two occupants in the room, "Fine. Naruto. There is a ANBU test coming up next week. If you pass it, you're in. And that's the only shot I'm going to give you."

Naruto looked stunned for a moment before his smile doubled in size, "Thank you Lady Tsunade!" He bowed deeply before leaving the room.

Sakura was sad to watch Naruto leave. She wanted to smack him with something harder then her fists. The bookend in her hand would have done nicely. When Tsunade called her name, she quickly hid it behind her back with a smile and faced her sensei.

"You're going to take the test with Naruto and become an ANBU. You could use the training, you look unhappy these days. I suppose its because I keep you cooped up in the hospital too long working weird hours putting patients together… and then I have you write up a lot of reports. Even though I love your reports Sakura, I do have Shikamaru to write them. He's almost as good as you are. But I think your abilities would best be used out in the field… but right now. I need you to keep an eye on Naruto. The seal is loosing its grip on the demon, and he's having to fight with it to keep his control more then usual…" Tsunade looked distracted as she twirled a charm bracelet between her fingers.

Sakura looked shocked. More then usual? More then usual? Every time his life was in danger, he'd go crazy. And now… "Wait… What?! Watch him!"

"Yes. I can't have him getting angry and slaughtering people in my village! That would be treason… and we'd have to kill him. And when he dies Sakura. And the Akatsuki aren't around, you know what will happen? Kyubi is free to plow through our village again and then the cycle turns all around again." Tsunade clutched the bracelet in her hands tightly in a white knuckled grip.

Sakura's gaze moved to Tsunade's hand, "I don't suppose that's a very early birthday present?"

"Actually…" Tsunade let the beautiful charm bracelet drop until it was dangling beneath her raised hand, "This is for you. But it's a very special bracelet Sakura. These stones are the same kind the Akatsuki uses to capture the demons. But they have a special jutsu that only their leader knows… This will snap Kyubi back in his place, and all you have to do is touch Naruto."

"If I smack him across the face… would that work too?" Sakura cracked her knuckles loudly.

"All you have to do is touch Naruto… but if you want to smack him, be my guest." Tsunade extended the charm braclet a bit for Sakura to take. Sakura snatched the piece of jewlery and smile greedily down at the dark red stones that glittered on the silver bracelet. So Tsunade wanted her to keep an eye on Naruto? She could do that. And there was that bonus of smacking him that she could always look forward to.

----------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I'd seriously like to hear what you guys think! Review please!


	2. Ino's Advice

A/N: Sorry about the wait... Here's the second chapter. Thank you for reading! Review to make me smile and write more!

--------------

Sakura wasn't much one for being bossed around, but she had morals. She had standards. And she couldn't hurt someone she loved who was drunk and didn't know what he was doing.

She met the ground hard with a thud and shivered slightly. She had healing properties. She'd be fine. She had taken harder hits from enemies that were twice his size.

Another smack across the face and she was picked up and slammed against the wall.

Besides, he'd only get worse if she fought back. He wasn't well known, but he wasn't a pushover.

"Sakura-chan. Look at me…" His voice murmured soothingly in her ear.

Sakura shivered violently as she slowly gazed into his dark features. He was going to do it again, and in the morning, he wouldn't remember. This wasn't her boyfriend… this was a monster.

"Sakura-chan, don't look at me like that. It's a turn-off." He ordered as he dropped the sake bottle onto the ground, "I'll be right back."

Sakura watched as her boyfriend of two years emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He didn't always used to be like this. She remembered when he used to smile and laugh with her all the time. But lately, the stress of work had been getting to him, and now he frowned all the time. Not only that, but he drunk a lot too.

Sakura pulled herself towards the wall and quickly healed the bruises before he continued. She really was growing tired of this. Otori was getting more violent.

"Where you going baby?" He asked in a slur as he walked over to her and fell down on his knees in front of her.

Sakura grumbled something that had him grab her shoulder hard.

"What?" He asked, his voice trembling with anger.

"I said I'm tired of this. Sleep." Sakura ordered, and the next second, her hand shot up and knocked him upside the head, knocking him unconscious.

Rolling him off of her, she stood up slowly and pulled the sleeve back on her wrist, revealing the bracelet. She felt her heart squeeze and her eyes fog up with tears. What had happened to her in these last couple of years? Before, she would never had taken this crap from anyone. Who was this Otori to tell her what she could or couldn't do. Turning around quickly, she kicked him sharply in the ribs. Tonight was the last she would take from him. Tomorrow she was going to dump his sorry ass, and if he so much as raised a hand at her, she'd make sure she'd see him in intensive care the next morning.

Walking over to her bed, she fell onto the crumpled sheets and gazed sadly at her bracelet. That kiss that morning had woken her up from her everyday slumber. That one kiss, had told her that she deserved better then her drunk boyfriend. Had reminded her of what she was. Who she had been. And who she had forgotten. Hugging her pillow, she smiled as she touched her lips remembering Naruto… and his abs.

------------------

Naruto teased his lower lip between his teeth as he buried himself into the book.

_The most __strenuous__ concept brought forth on the exam is the combination of __vigorous__ routines…_

Naruto made a most distressed face as he tried to piece together the words. He was never much one for reading, except for now when he occasionally picked up Jiraya's smut. Running a hand through his puffy blonde hair, he whined and bounced where he sat as he tried to figure out what the hell the study book was trying to say. Every word confused him. Shutting his eyes and the book, he groaned loudly. After smacking his face against the book repeatedly, he decided the best thing that he could think of to do at this moment, was to eat. Pocketing the book beneath his arm, he threw his dark orange jacket over his shoulder and walked out his front door. He wanted to see what kind of ramen stands were open now a days.

Even though the hours were early and the sun had barely rose above the forest floor, the village was alive with life. Noises of opening shops, children rushing off to get to school, ninja rushing off to missions, old friends routine morning greeting. Naruto had missed the noises. However, he never missed the looks he got from the villagers, and every time he met someone's eyes, he'd be reminded of his past and of who he was. Sighing, he pulled out his thick study book and tried to read it.

Glancing up, Naruto faltered in his step when he locked eyes with a familiar blonde, who gave him an entirely different look then he was used to. He could only oblige with a smirk, and had received one in return. Returning back to his book, he slowly began to notice the other girls giving him the same look. Straightening up a bit, he pulled his head out of his book and spotted a ramen shop. It looked perfect.

--------------------

Sakura was gone before Otori awoke the next morning. Just like every morning. Otherwise, he'd just ask her questions about what happened the night before.

Sweat trickled down her brow as she threw her braided pink hair over her shoulder again. Tucking the annoying bangs out of her face, she sighed as she entered the village. The sun had just showed its cheery face, making the quiet forest come to life with birds of every color. And then dread flew through Sakura like a bucket of mud being dumped on her head. He was coming… she had taken too long on her run.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" A familiar voice sung from behind her. She felt, rather then heard his voice. Spinning around on her sandaled ankle, she waved awkwardly.

"Oh… Hi Lee…" She laughed nervously.

"Sakura!" He beamed as he tackled her with a huge hug and spun her around twice before placing her back down, "Oh! Pardon me… I didn't mean to embarrass you!" Stepping away blushing he kept his smile, "I was so excited to see you! I didn't know you ran this early."

"Hahaha… _Yeeeah_ you found me out Lee." '_DAMMIT! Now he'll show up at my door expecting a running buddy, think think think!__' _"But I'm only doing this today. I had an urge to run before going on a mission." She lied.

"Oh… okay. It was good seeing you then! Keep up the hard work Sakura! And if you ever need a running buddy!" Throwing her a wink and thumbs up, he posed before bidding her farewell and taking off like a bullet.

Sakura sighed and wiped her sweating forehead with the back of her hand, that had to be a sign. Was her day going to be good or bad now? Frowning, she teased her lower lip and slowly made her way back to Konoha village. Her stomach was growling, and she had to buy a book for the exam.

---------------

Naruto glanced up to see Hinata staring at him. Returning back to his bowl of ramen and his book he shook his head slightly and continued eating. He just wished she'd _say_ something rather then just standing there staring at him. It seriously creeped him out. An idea sprang to life and he sat up a bit straighter in his seat and lowered his book. Glancing at her again, he saw she was still watching him with a slight blush spreading across her face.

Turning in his seat slightly, Naruto tilted his head to the side and smiled handsomely at Hinata before opening his mouth to ask if she would like to join.

Hinata shook from head to toe and blushed furiously before returning on her walk, clutching her shopping bag to her nicely sized chest.

"Got a way with the ladies huh?" The cook asked as he dished up Naruto his third bowl.

Naruto thanked him and shrugged, "I guess."

"I wouldn't be surprised, especially with your gene pool." The cook smiled to himself before turning and taking orders.

Naruto froze. True, he had heard others mumble that sentence, but truthfully, he knew nothing at all about his parents. Other then having his father's last name, Naruto had nothing, no pictures, no memories, nothing.

A hand was slapped onto his shoulder and he looked up to see the same blonde he had exchanged smiled at sit beside him, "Oh, Hey Ino." He smiled and moved his bowls out of her way so she had an empty space to eat.

"Hey Naruto. I heard rumors you were back in town, but… man you've changed." She didn't pause to think as her eyes gobbled him up.

Naruto blushed slightly, wishing he had looked at himself in a mirror before leaving the house, "So have you…" He turned his attention back to his bowl, "You hungry?" Of course, he hadn't realized the mistake of asking Ino, who was known to take everything the wrong way.

Ino licked her lips, enjoying another free-gaze at Naruto, "Very. I've been denied feeding rights." She pouted.

"Feeding rights…" Naruto copied, blinking slightly as if trying to figure it out. Turning slightly pink in the face, he finished up with his breakfast, "I'd love to feed you Ino, but I'm busy. I'm going to be very busy for the next week or so."

Ino sighed dramatically, "I suppose it can't be helped then if you're busy. But, if you ever feel like throwing some feed on this flower." Throwing him a very sensual wink, she stood and left. She had a breakfast date, with her best friend Sakura.

-----------------

"You're late forehead." Ino glared at her friend.

"Whatever pig. I had to get away from Lee." Sakura rolled her eyes and sat down beside her friend at the stand.

Ino's gaze flew up and down Sakura, "You look like crap… something's up…" Her frown deepened when she saw a large bruise on Sakura's neck, "That doesn't look like a hickey… it looks like a thumbprint… and fingermarks…" Ino peeled Sakura's collar back a bit to pier down her shirt at the other bruises.

Sakura slapped Ino's hand away and healed the bruises quickly, "Its nothing."

"Sakura…" Ino stared at the chef until he turned his attention away from them once more to prepare a meal, "Who is doing this to you? And don't you say your sparing partner. I know as well as the next ninja that people don't strangle others while they are sparing. That's just low. Tell me Sakura, I'll kick his ass for you!" Ino rolled back her sleeves and smiled smugly.

"Its no one Ino… Seriously. I was… just joking around with a friend… and… oh, doesn't this look delicious." Sakura smiled and slurped the noodles in front of her noisily.

Ino pursed her lips before shaking her head, "I'll find out eventually Sakura. But if you don't want to talk about it now…" Shrugging slightly, she smirked at Sakura, "I heard you kissed Naruto yesterday, lucky bitch."

Sakura choked on her food.

"He looks like he belongs in a magazine. He's so perfect. What the hell did that old pervert do to that loud mouthed brat? He turned him into a stud muffin. I'd do him in a heart beat, Naruto, not the older one… although-"

"Ino." Sakura interrupted flatly.

"Oh come on, you know you wanna. I also heard that you get to train with him and take that ANBU test with him. If I were you, I wouldn't be sitting here with your bestest friend in the entire world. I'd be trying to get into his pants… or getting him to have interest in getting into yours." Smirking she nodded and continued eating.

Sakura glared at her as she finished her food. She really didn't have time for this. She had to hunt down Naruto.

"AH, listening to your friend are you? Well, last I saw of him which was fifteen minutes ago, he was at that old ramen place he always goes to… He had a book under one arm. I think he's going to study after he eats… You want to reschedule our little session here Sakura?"

"Yeah-yeah, I got to go. I have to study for that test." Sakura blew Ino a kiss before paying for her part of the meal and rushing off to find Naruto.

---------

A/N: I am notorious for my short chapters. Sorry. I'm trying to get better at that, I really am... but they're still good even though they are short... anywho! Review please!


	3. Crimson pool

A/N: Gah, Sorry guys for the slow update. I had the worst writers block, ever... This chapter is a bit short, but there is some NaruxSaku fluff, and the acutal murder is in this chapter. Read and Review::hugs you all::

---------------------

Sakura ran her hands down her face as she stood in front of the ramen stand. Not a blonde in sight. Pulling her hands away from her face she approached the owner of the stand, "Did you see Naruto here not too long ago?"

"Yep. You gunna order something?" He asked as he dished up another bowl to Choji with a smile, that guy was his favorite customer.

"Oh, no, maybe later, I have to take care of something first. Do you know where he went?" She asked, placing both hands on the bar, grabbing his attention from cooking.

"He left mumbling something about the training grounds." He replied as his hands cooked as fast as Choji ate.

"Thank you!" Sakura chimmed. Turning on her heel, she rushed off towards the training grounds. No sooner had she stepped foot on the grounds when she felt the ground quaking. Rushing forward, she saw Lee sparring with Naruto.

And Naruto looked oh so good in his sleeveless black shirt.

Dodging a swipe from the bushy browed ninja, Naruto countered with a kick that caught Lee by surprise and sent him sailing upwards. Catching Lee's back with his elbow, he knocked the ninja down onto the ground and tackled him, placing a kunai to his throat.

"I think you won't have a problem fighting my captain." Lee announced as Naruto got off the panting man and helped him to his feet. Wishing him luck and thanking him for the spar, Lee took off to go train some more. Spotting Sakura, he waived energetically at her before continuing.

Naruto took off his headband and wiped his forehead with the back of his dusty arm as he looked up to see Sakura standing there. "Ah! Sakura-chan! You found me!" Smiling, he placed his hands on his hips.

"You're supposed to be studying baka!" Sakura snapped, hiding the blush that wanted to escape, "Sparring is fine, but only after you study." Walking over to him she bopped him on the head and pointed at his book that was abandoned by the tree.

Naruto sadly walked back over to his book and picked it up.

"Sit." Sakura ordered, pointing down towards the base of the tree, "I'm going to tutor you."

Naruto nearly cried where he stood. Quickly sitting down he stared up at her with sparkling orbs, "Thank you Sakura. Really. I'm hopeless when it comes to this kind of stuff. I'm all action, no brains."

"Understatement of the year…" Sakura sighed as she sat next to Naruto and plucked the book out of his hands, "Oh, I've read this one… this is a good one. Okay, the key points you want to study is this chapter here, and this one here." Sakura continued talking, pointing out the different sections of the book Naruto should memorize.

"Have you read this book before Sakura?" Naruto asked, Sakura had changed a lot since he had last seen her. She had grown out her hair so it was longer then he had ever seen, and she had lost weight and gotten curvy. He hadn't noticed it until just now, but the feelings he had for Sakura had reawakened.

"Naruto, eyes on the book." Sakura sighed as she grabbed his chin and forced him to look down at the pages.

"You've taken this before haven't you." Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

Sakura's hand that was holding the book open flinched slightly before gripping the side harder.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, taking her hand, he held it gently.

Sakura gazed down at the book sadly, "Yeah… I did take this test two years ago… I got a perfect score on the written, but…" Recalling the event, it still made her want to cry. How the one she was fighting with cheated, and nearly killed Sakura, and they let him pass and blamed Sakura for her carelessness.

"Well then! You help me study for the written part and I'll help you study for the physical stuff!" Naruto smiled, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Please Naruto, I can whip your butt anytime. I don't need training."

"You may be able to whip me Sakura, but you know I keep standing up afterwards every single time. Knock me down twelve times I stand up thirteen."

Sakura threw him a glare, "Wanna bet?" He had pissed her off. Standing up, she dropped the book and took out a kunai, twirling it on her finger, "Lets go big boy. I wanna see what you got."

"Very well." Naruto smiled as he untied the orange sweater that was around his waist. Slowly standing up, he swung a punch at Sakura, but she caught it and flipped him over.

"Naruto get serious." Sakura barked as he flipped over with a small push of his hands and landed on his feet.

"Just so you know, you asked for it." Naruto frowned and rushed towards her, kunai in hand. Clashing metal with metal, he made to slug her, but Sakura had her foot on his stomach and kicked him away from her.

Naruto disappeared in a cloud of dust and Sakura gasped, she hadn't seen him do any hand signs, no wonder he beat Lee. Jumping out of the spot she was in, she landed in the center of the area and looked around. Placing both hands together, she closed her eyes and tried to located Naruto. His chakra was everywhere. Spinning around rapidly, she caught his kunai with hers and quickly performed a jutsu with one hand. Naruto quickly flipped backwards and instantly there were a hundred Naruto's everywhere. Sakura smirked as her fist began to glow and chakra swirled up her arm. With a scream, she punched the ground and dust flew everywhere. Quickly using a shadow jutsu, she immediately began picking off Naruto's left and right. With one hit on one of the Naruto's they all disappeared and Naruto went spiraling back into a tree, cracking it.

Naruto landed on all fours and rushed after her, Sakura gasped as orange chakra whirled around Naruto in large strands. She counted nine before he tackled her and rolled her over half a dozen times before stopping at the base of the tree they started at. Sakura gazed up at Naruto, whose characteristic whiskers were standing out, his eyes glowing with power, his nails were now claws. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gazed up into the eyes of Kyyubii Naruto. Shaking uncontrollably she winced beneath his tight grip and screamed out his name.

Naruto was off her in an instant, standing away from her, shaking visibly.

Sakura slowly pulled herself to her feet and hurried over to him only to be slapped away.

"No Sakura. Don't. I can't do this. If I loose control just fighting you…" Naruto started but stopped when Sakura grabbed his arm.

"We can practice more Naruto. It's okay. You can control it." She smiled, "We… we just need something to eat. We'll spar tomorrow." Quickly walking away from him, she picked up his book and turned around to see him gazing at her sadly.

"Sakura, I could have hurt you."

"Hey. No. Stop that. You're Naruto. Not some murderer. You'll be fine." Sakura gazed down at the book in her hands. She had to get Naruto to pass those exams, she had too. Otherwise, ANBU would be too late in helping Naruto. If he got a slot in ANBU, they'd help him faster before Naruto lost control completely.

"Sakura…" Naruto's voice called for her, it was closer this time.

Sakura glanced up, only to have her lips meet Naruto's. Slowly, Sakura dropped the book and wrapped her arms around his neck. She needed this. This tenderness. She needed this. This feeling. She needed this, to be here with Naruto, with someone who would hold her and not hit her. Someone who wouldn't leave bruises every time they touched, someone she trusted completely. Someone who would be there for her. Tears streamed down Sakura's face as Naruto pinned her against the tree and deepened this kiss. Slowly, his hand moved from his sides, onto her back and down to her rear end, cupping it gently.

Naruto stopped half-way through the kiss and quickly pulled away. Both blushing furiously.

'_Where the hell did _that_ come from…_' Sakura wondered as she touched her lips her face as bright as her hair.

Naruto stood there in front of her looking just as shocked, "Sakura-chan, I-I'm so sorry. I…"

"No, its okay Naruto. I kissed you back right?" Smiling she quickly picked up the book, "Lets go get some studying done, okay?"

Naruto picked up his jacket and nodded, following her silently.

------------

"Yeah, and get this… Jiraiya takes out the girl's bra from his pocket and was all, 'How'd that get there…'" Naruto burst out laughing, clutching his sides in pain.

Sakura joined in his laughter as she hid her smile behind her hand, "That's horrible! You set the pervert up!"

"Oh you bet I did! He totally got what had been coming to him. Took his picture and hung it up on the wall and everything! He'll never be allowed in another panty store again!" Naruto laughed, tears of mirth forming on the corners of his eyes.

Sakura laughed even harder and had to grab the bar for support, "You are horrible!" Sakura wiped away the tears that were forming her eyes before picking up her chopsticks again and taking a bite of her warm noodles. Naruto had finished long ago and now he was waiting for her to finish. Sakura leaned against the bar as she gazed at Naruto, who was wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You want the rest?" Sakura asked Naruto who gazed lovingly at the noodles. Holding up the chopsticks that were full of noodles, she placed them in his mouth and smiled at his surprised look, "I've fed you tons of times Naruto. Why the look?"

"Cuz it tase so goo…" Naruto replied with tears in his eyes.

"Hm? Why's that?"

"Because you put those chopsticks in your mouth." Naruto replied instantly as he opened his mouth for another bite like a baby bird. He found noodles splashed across his face and Sakura standing up quickly, "Ah! What did I do Sakura-chan!" He cried out, wiping his face with his now wet shirt.

"Good night Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura called as she waived at him without looking.

Naruto sighed as he turned in his seat and glanced at her chopsticks sitting on the counter. Something green caught his eye and he picked it up. It was a charm that belonged on Sakura's new charm bracelet. He had noticed it while they were fighting, and it must have dropped when she was laughing and not noticed. Clutching the charm in his hands, he asked for another bowl of ramen and picked up Sakura's chopsticks. He'd eat an entire bowl with her chopsticks before he went to see her.

-----------

Sakura walked into the dimly lit house and kicked off her shoes. She had gotten inside just as the rain began falling on the streets outside. Quickly peeling off her shirt as she walked to her room, she picked up her favorite large green sweater and pulled it over her green tanktop. Walking back to the kitchen, she froze when she saw a figure sitting on the couch in front of the television. "Um… Otori?" She asked as she approached the living room cautiously.

"Sakura… how was your day?" The shadow asked darkly as it stood and faced her, the light from the tv barely showing his face.

It was her boyfriend all right. And he was glaring at her with murderous intent. Rushing forward, he grabbed her and threw her across the room.

Sakura landed hard against the wall in surprise. Never before had he physically thrown her, "Otori, why are you-"

"I saw you Sakura! I saw you kissing him! I saw you! And after I'm done with you, He'll get his." He yelled as he marched over to her and picked her up by the scruff of her sweater.

"Otori, stop this. I can't be held responsible if I hurt you. I'm breaking up with you." Sakura snapped at him.

"Hurt me?" He laughed, letting her go. He held onto the bottle of sake in his hand, "Sakura, don't be an idiot. You could never hurt me and you know it. That's why you were never able to pass the ANBU physical test, you were too weak!"

"You bastard! You don't know anything about that! What right do you have… get out of my house!" She screamed, pointing at the door.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Otori screamed and brought his jar of sake hard across her face, knocking her down.

----------

Rain poured down in sheets as Naruto clutched the charm tightly in his shaking fist as he watched the man yell at Sakura. His eyes gleamed red with anger as he saw him laugh at her. His claws raked his palms making them bleed as he watched Sakura point, telling him to leave. And then he slammed the large bottle against Sakura's face, knocking her to the floor. And Naruto let his pent up anger out.

Crashing through the glass window they were fighting in front of, he dropped the charm by Sakura and attacked the shocked man. His claws bloodied the man good as his fist began pummeling the man. The demon gripped control and his skin began to glow an orange tinge as he began shredding the man who harmed his Sakura. He kept fighting until the man didn't move, didn't flinch, didn't breathe. He waited until the man's blood pooled from his lifeless body before Naruto really got control. Naruto quickly backed away from the body and hit the wall. Slowly sinking onto the floor, he held his face in the blood covered hands, he had just killed a man. He had just killed a ninja. He had just killed a leaf village ninja. He had just committed treason. All his dreams shattered there as he gazed up slowly at the bloody ripped open corpse on the floor.

---------

Sakura came to after what seemed like forever.And all she could think about was how she was going to kill Otori. Slowly sitting up, she rubbed her sore face and froze when she felt something warm and slick between her fingers. Glancing up, she saw her hand was lying in a pool of blood. A charm from her bracelet lay in the crimson pool. Quickly snatching it up, she placed it back onto the bracelet and looked up to see Naruto sitting there staring into space, and he was covered in blood, "Naruto!" Sakura cried as she stood and hurried over to him. Grabbing his face with her shaking hands, she kissed him gently and looked him over fearing the worst. There wasn't a scratch on him, but the blank expression, a gaze that lay behind her.

Placing her hands on Naruto's knees, she gripped them as her head slowly turned to see the mutilated carcass of the man who had beat her for almost every night for the past two years. Her voice caught in her throat as she gripped Naruto's shirt and scrambled against the wall to sit beside him, "Naruto… did you…" She asked, her voice very small.

"Yeah… I did that…" Naruto replied, his voice croaking with fear. Grabbing Sakura's shoulders he held them tightly, "Sakura! What am I going to do! I just killed a ninja! I just committed treason! I'm never going to become Hokage!" He cried as he shook her gently.

All Sakura wanted to do was throw up, but she had to hold it together for Naruto. He did this for her, and she would be damned if he took the blame for the worthless pile of shits death, "Naruto… you're… you're going to wrap up the body, and place it into the laundry basket, and clean up this mess. I-I'm going to go report-"

"You're going to report me?" Naruto asked, fear racing through his eyes.

"No! I'm going to report that we're taking a study vacation. And we're going to leave this village until the exams start… okay? We're going to take the body and get rid of it somewhere… okay? You're not in this alone Naruto, you did this to protect me, and I won't let you get hurt because of this." Sakura wept as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him gently, "I'm not going to let you get caught."

Naruto gripped Sakura hard as he trembled in fear. And then, he gently released her and watched her go into her room to dump her bloody clothes into the basket the body would go in before changing and leaving through the front door. Naruto slowly pulled himself to his feet and proceeded with the plan.

------------------------

A/N: The song, "He had it comin' " comes to mind for some reason. All I can say is Woot! Naruto! Okay, now I will work on the next chapter! Review to make me smile and write more!


	4. Had him at pink

A/N: Gah, I'm a horrible updater. If you're still reading this. I thank you deeply. ::bows:: I also thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They really do make my day, and get me motivated to write more. Thank you again. Surprise apperance by a certain sand crimson haired sand ninja! Read and review!

------------

Sakura mentally slapped herself for what she was doing. Filling out paperwork so she could help Naruto bury her dead, mutilated carcass that used to be her boyfriend. That's what she was doing. Keeping her and Naruto out of trouble. That's what she was doing. Making sure that Naruto could be helped by ANBU.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from behind her ear.

Turning around Sakura came face to face with Shikamaru, "Oh! Yes. I'm fine. Just filling out a quickie vacation notice."

"I'll fill it out for you, you look like shit." Shikamaru sighed as he walked over and plucked the paper out of Sakura's hands, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I just had a nightmare that's all. So Naruto's going to take me on a short holiday sort of thing so we can train for the ANBU exams and…" Sakura frowned, she couldn't very well tell Shikamaru that she was leaving to destroy the remains of the body of her ex-boyfriend.

"And?" Shikamaru glanced up, pausing in writing.

"Get to know each other…" Sakura quickly filled in.

"Ah. So you two are finally going at it." Shikamaru smirked slightly as he scribbled down something barely readable, "Destination in case of emergency?"

Sakura frowned, "We'll probably stay inside our territory. Maybe go to the beach?"

"Maybe beach… all right then. Two weeks?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Shikamaru finished filling out the paperwork and smiled as he handed Sakura the pen to sign on the line, Shikamaru took back the pen and signed bellow hers stating that he okayed the vacation.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Sakura smiled feeling exhausted. Kissing his cheek, she hurried off to meet Naruto at the front gate. She wouldn't go back home she didn't think ever. She was going to miss her apartment.

----------

Naruto paced in the rain about twenty feet from the entrance to Konoha village. He wondered if Sakura was going to turn him in or if she would keep to her word. Glancing up at the sound of someone approaching, he grabbed his kunai only to quickly lower it at the sight of Sakura.

Sakura didn't know why she did, but when she saw Naruto she smiled warmly at him. Tears forming in her eyes. He had waited for her. Stopping in front of him, she fell against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him slowly as the rain poured down on them.

Naruto accepted her kiss and pulled away before hugging her tightly and burying his face in her neck, "Thank you Sakura-chan… thank you for not running away. Thank you."

Sakura grabbed his face in her hands and smiled as she wiped away his tears, "Hey, you're the one that did this for me. I should be thanking you. I was going to do it when I woke up…"

Naruto smiled as he let go of Sakura and walked over to the bushes. Picking up the basket that he made to look like a pack, he flung it over his shoulder and started walking, "I just got here…" He smiled sadly as he glanced back at Konoha.

Sakura smiled sadly as she glanced back at Konoha and wondered if she'd ever come back again. If they did this and didn't get caught, they'd be okay, they could come back. But if anyone spotted them…

--------

By the time they reached the border of the land of fire, the sun was coming up over the forest behind them, lighting their way.

"How are we going to get rid of this…" Naruto asked Sakura as he glanced over at her. They hadn't spoken since they met at the entrance, and the silence was killing him.

Sakura glanced at the ground, "We can't bury it… Anyone could find it."

"We could burn it!" Naruto chimed in.

"No… that's too easy to reconstruct." Sakura frowned.

"What? You can do that?! Oh man we're screwed!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto! I work in a clinic, I put ninja back together! You _can_ bring back ashes to form a carcass and identify what happened! No…"

"What are we going to do!" Naruto freaked, holding his head in his hands, as he listened to Sakura pace and snap her fingers trying to think of something.

"Gaara." Sakura said after a while.

"Eh?" Naruto asked, glancing up at her.

"Gaara! We're going to see Gaara. Come on." Grabbing his hand, she rushed towards Kazekage's village. If Sakura asked nice enough, Gaara would help them. He owed them, especially Naruto.

------

Gaara sat in his large dark bedroom gazing up at the ceiling. Slowly waiving his hand around, he played with the sand, making it dance across the ceiling. He made pictures of him destroying his village, him killing Rock Lee, him flying… kissing a certain pink-haired kunoichi. Sitting up in the darkness, he let the sand fall around him and looked around the empty room. He heard someone just behind the door. Getting out of bed slowly, he walked over to his doors and flung them open. Kankuro stood there with Temari, both talking in hushed voices with frowns. At the sight of Gaara, they both jumped back and held one another's hands in support, both standing on one foot.

"What is the meaning of disturbing my rest time." Gaara demanded, crossing his arms.

Kankuro was speechless, clearly scared stiff, but Temari quickly composed herself, "Gaara, we heard reports of two Konoha ninja in our territory."

Gaara's frowned deepened as he shifted his weight onto one leg, "And I was alerted instead of some other ninja to take care of it because?"

Kankuro now had his heart beat under control, but he knew he had lost three months off his life for such a scare, "One ninja had bright blonde, hair, and was accompanied by a pink haired woma-"

He had him at pink. Gaara was up in his face in a millisecond, "Where exactly are they?"

"I-I-In the southern section. You're going to go check it out? Do you want us to come with you?" Kankuro asked, leaning back a bit from the red haired sand ninja. He was twenty times creepier at night.

A smile slowly stretched across Gaara's face making his two family members go blue in the face with fear, "No. I'll go alone. You two go back to sleep." With that being said, he walked down the hallway towards the exit.

Once Gaara was out of earshot, Kankuro sighed shakily and ran a hand through his short hair, "Well shit. I don't think I'm going to sleep after that scary experience for at least a week." Temari nodded in agreement.

-------

"Sakura-chan, do we _have_ to see Gaara?! I mean.. He still creeps me out. I know that he doesn't have a demon in him…" Turning his head away he mumbled, "Lucky bastard." After that, he smiled sweetly and turned his attention back to Sakura as they trudged through the desert, "But he gives me the creeps! And I haven't seen him for years!"

Sakura grumbled and rolled her eyes, "Gaara is perfectly sane, I've visited him plenty of times since you left, and he's changed a lot." Okay, so she didn't tell Naruto that she didn't visit Gaara _alone_ but… he didn't really need to know that information.

Before Naruto could bring up another excuse to use about being here, Sakura spun around.

"Look dammit. If you don't want to be here, fine. Give me the damn body and I'll continue. This is the _only_ way to wipe our slates clean! Okay!?" Sakura growled and held out her hand waiting for him to hand her the basket, he was still a giant baby. A complete whiner. He really got on her nerves… he only changed in looks, and the ability to control the demon inside. That was it.

"No, I'm fine. I can't ditch you. You stuck up for me… and…" He trailed off but Sakura saw his lips kept moving.

"What?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Naruto went to open his mouth again, but froze when the sand picked up around them and swirled in a giant vortex high into the air before crashing down and covering them with sand.

Sakura had placed her hands up to shield herself from the blast of sand, but found when everything settled, she was being held tightly, her face buried in a black shirt. Pushing away, she looked up to see Naruto glaring ahead at a crimson haired man. Sakura turned and saw Gaara, standing with his arms crossed, a frown on his face.

"What a surprise Haruno Sakura. I'm honored by your unexpected visit, but at such an hour as this… I can only wonder why you're here…" His gaze moved up slowly to Naruto and his frown went south a bit more, "Naruto."

Naruto returned the frown, "Gaara."

Sakura knew that just after the Chunin exams these two had fought it out pretty harsh. Gaara just wanting to destroy everything, and Naruto trying to protect Sakura and his friends. Naruto won, and Gaara would never forget that. Naruto would never forget that Gaara had tried to destroy Sakura. And Sakura could never forget the fear she felt being trapped in sand that slowly tried to squeeze her to death.

"Hello Gaara." Sakura plastered a fake smile on her lips and stepped away from Naruto, "How have you been? It's been a while since I've seen you, you're looking better every time I visit."

Gaara's gaze shifted over to Sakura and softened slightly, but did not loose its strength, "Why have you come Haruno Sakura. Why are you here, why do I smell blood? Why have you brought Naruto?"

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it a few times, trying to find the correct words to say, "Gaara, I need your help." She finally managed to say, her voice shaking in fear as Gaara started walking towards her.

"Help? What help do you need? You are capable of many things Haruno. I can't imagine you needing my help…" His gaze shifted towards Naruto and then to the basket strapped to him, "What have you done." His frowned deepened more as his forehead crinkled slightly as the smell of blood hit his senses again.

"I-I…" Sakura froze as Gaara stopped in front of her, the man terrified her. He really did. And it took a lot to spook Sakura now a days. However, with everything that had just happened, Naruto killing her ex after showing up from training for four years, Naruto's sudden change in appearance and a tad bit in personality, the fact that she was hiding a murder… Gaara was a few inches away from her… crazy Gaara. Sakura couldn't think straight, nor form a sentence. And the shaking wasn't helping. So she opted for falling to her knees and down further into the sand, grabbing Gaara's pant-legs in a pleading gesture. He stood there in silence, watching her with a frown.

Naruto could only watch Sakura fall into a pitiful mess at Gaara's feet, "We need your help getting rid of this." Slinging the basket off his body, he dumped the basket onto the ground and crossed his arms again, "I killed her ex-boyfriend who was a ninja of Konoha. And we need you to destroy the evidence for us."

"You commit treason against your village and then come here thinking _I _will assist you in covering your pathetic excuse for-" Gaara stopped when Sakura hiccupped a sob. And he tensed visibly when tears hit his boots.

"Please Gaara, I-I'll do anything. Just… please… Please help us. I can't have Naruto be caught. He needs ANBU to help him… And if anyone else finds out… Naruto will… He'll…" Sakura sobbed harder and clutched Gaara's clothing as she tried to stop, but found she couldn't.

"Sakura. Pull yourself together! He won't help us if you cry all over hi-" Naruto was silenced when sand flew up and surrounded him in a bubble, silencing him to a muffle, and blocking his view of everything.

Sakura tensed inwardly when she felt Gaara pull away from her. Expecting him to lash out in a murderous and painful manner, she curled into a ball and tried to slow her sobs to a dry hiccup, or just quiet herself all together. She wasn't expecting what happened next though.

Gaara slowly got on one knees and placed a large hand on her small back, "I'll help you Haruno. Stop crying."

Sakura couldn't stop herself from looking up, tears streaming down her eyes. Gaara's glare was gone, and his frown had vanished. It was replaced by a very soft and tender gaze that was unlike Gaara completely, and a very very small, almost non-existent smile. Sitting up slowly, she wiped her cheeks a few times before standing up with Gaara's help, "What's the catch?"

"You become a sand ninja." Gaara's smile widened, in an almost twisted manner.

"W-What?!" Sakura gasped and stepped away from him, "I-I can't! I can't stand desert heat, it makes my hands crack and my skin a-all dry! No, anything but that."

Gaara frowned and was silent as he crossed his arms, after a moment of silence, his hand shot out away from his body and the basket was lifted into the air by the sand and enveloped completely. After a moment of floating, Gaara closed his opened hand and the basket imploded and was swallowed by the sand. The crimson grains floated into Gaara's giant gourd and all evidence of the deceased were gone. Gaara lowered his hand and slowly stepped towards Sakura, leaning over her, "You took a vacation to get away correct? You and… Uzumaki…" His gaze did not move from her green orbs.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, thankful for the evidence to be gone. Now she just had to figure out what Gaara wanted, and compromise with him.

"Stay with me." Gaara smirked slightly.

"W-What?" Sakura asked shaking visibly.

"Stay by my side. The entire vacation. Don't leave my sight." Gaara smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"O-Okay." Sakura nodded. It was only two weeks. Her gaze was ripped away from Gaara when a loud crack sounded through the air. Gaara turned to stare blankly at the glowing sand dome that encased Naruto. It was bright red and a large crack ran down the center. A second later, the dome burst and Naruto stood there, a crazed look on his face. Gaara knew that look. The same look he saw when he gazed at his reflection many years ago. His gaze widened in surprise when Sakura quickly stepped in Naruto's path to get to Gaara.

"Naruto. He helped us. I only have to stay with him for two weeks. It's okay. We worked it out… you can-"

"I can what." Naruto growled, his gaze flickering over to her, "I'm in this too you know dammit! If you're staying with him for two weeks, so am I! I can't go back, and I'm damn not letting you stay here with him." Naruto growled his fangs a bit longer, his skin glowing slightly, his hair turning red at the roots, his eyes holding a murderous glare.

"I do not wish for you to stay. Only Haruno." Gaara slowly wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer to him, making her squeak. Naruto flew at him with his claws raised in an attack stance. He was stopped when Sakura's hand flew out and slammed him hard in the stomach, sending him doubling over, grabbing his gut.

Gaara noticed the charms on the bracelet glow slightly before returning to normal, and he glanced over at Naruto. He figured he owed Naruto for beating him senseless after the Chunin exams, and for what he and Sakura did when his life had been in danger not that long ago. With a small and silent sigh, he informed the two of them, "Naruto can stay if he wishes…" With that being said, he turned and started walking towards the village.

Naruto finally caught his breath and glanced up at Sakura with a slightly glazed look, "Thanks… so… we're stuck with the psycho for the next two weeks."

"Watch your mouth Naruto. And yes, we're staying for two weeks…" Sakura frowned before turning and following Gaara silently. She saw his hand open slightly and feared he was going to lash out an attack, but saw him wiggle it slightly and discovered he wanted her to hold his hand. After a moment of inner struggle, she quickly walked up to him and grabbed his hand gently. Gaara wove his fingers between his and frowned when Naruto hurried to Sakura's side and took her other hand.

"Can't we go any faster?! I mean, your village is miles from here and I hate sand in my shoes…" Naruto grumbled as he watched his sandals walk in the soft sand, his feet sunk slightly and he looked over in annoyance to see Gaara's other hand quiver and release him.

"Stop complaining Naruto. Gaara's being kind and walking us back to his village. I mean, he could ditch us and let us get lost out in the desert and die of thirst. But he's actually walking with us." Sakura growled at him quietly making Naruto pocket his free hand and walk in silence.

Gaara smirked slightly and cocked his head to the side, "Well… I do know of faster way of getting there."

"Really?! How. Cuz I'd love to freaking get there sometime real soon." Naruto snapped, glaring at Gaara, he was a few inches shorter then himself, but Sakura still came up to his chin. Naruto liked the fact that Sakura came up to his shoulders, he hated being when he was the same height as her. It annoyed him to no end.

Gaara lowered his head slightly and whispered something into Sakura's ear catching Naruto's attention immediately. Before Naruto could snap at him to get away from Sakura, Sakura inhaled deeply and gripped his hand tightly, and then the sand swallowed them whole.

----------

A/N: Oooookay Gaara is a tough one to write and keep in character. Seriously. But I will try my best, and yes he will be getting in the way, and yes, they will lemon when he's not around. Hahahaha! But seriously, this is an important chapter... I think. ::sweatmark:: I've been planing it out all in my head and it only really works with Gaara involved. And the next couple of updates from now I know I'm going to be ripping out my hair and screaming wondering why the hell I added him! LOL! Well, Gaara fans cheer! Because... er... Gaara's here!!::cough::Lame-one-Hisaki-way-to-go-probably-stopped-them-all-from-reading-more::cough::

Please please please review and let me know what you think of this sudden twist with Gaara? Hope you like it. ::laughs::


End file.
